Batman and Catwoman
by Prurient penmanship
Summary: Cat woman is not the only woman to take notice of Batman, but he has always been too distracted by his one man war on crime to notice her. All that is about to change.


**I always thought Batman and Cat woman should be hooking up. I know they have a couple times, but Batman is always too distracted by his war on crime in Gotham. So I tried to imagine a situation where Batman could finally relax enough to really give Cat woman what she needs. I hope you like it.**

It was a hot summer night and Selina Kyle was wrestles. She knew hanging around her loft was not going to help any, so she but a book mark in her page and scratched her cat behind the ears before she got up to put on her costume.

"Sorry Isis, mommy's going out"

The city had been relatively quiet since Arkham had gotten a new warden. There hadn't been a single escape since the man had taken over control of the asylum a few months ago. Cat woman usually didn't patrol this far from down town, but she found her self wandering amongst the abandon warehouses of the largely condemned industrial district.

Cat woman had gone straight ages ago, and patrol was never as much fun as her old days as a cat burglar. She enjoyed kicking the tar out of a gang of street thugs as much as the next girl in the crime fighting tights, but it couldn't compare to the satisfaction of slinking silently through a complex security system and getting away with some priceless treasure. What it was never mattered, just so long as she could carry it with out it slowing her down. Nothing could compare to the thrill so slipping away with her booty knowing that nobody would even notice it was missing until the next day when the glass case with the perfect hole in it was discovered, or the wall safe with the door hanging open to reveal the empty interior. The rush was fantastic, better than sex. . . Well almost.

Just then she spotted someone who looked like batman on the rooftop of a crumbling monolith that had once been a factory. The costume was unmistakable but the way he stood was all wrong. This man wasn't slumped exactly. In fact if it was anybody else she wouldn't have thought it odd, but the man in the bat suit looked too relaxed. He didn't have the ridged posture batman always did. As she drew nearer she could see him moving slightly. Shifting his weight. She was use to Batman standing as still as the stone gargoyles he would perch atop as she surveyed the city below. She had only seen this figure from behind, but she doubted she would be able to tell who it was with the mask on anyway. There was only so much you could tell about a person from looking at their chin. He was the right height, and the right build. Cat woman had always loved Batman's impressively muscled arms, and whoever he was, this man's arms looked almost identical. Bulging with strength and almost absurdly defined despite the layers of Kevlar and carbon fiber mesh on the skin tight suit that wrapped around them. Cat woman climbed over the edge of the roof and approached the man in the bat suit as silently as a shadow. He was standing at the edge of a hole in the roof peering down at what must have been the floor of the abandon factory six stories below. The razor sharp claws in Cat woman's gloves were out and she held her whip at the ready. Whoever this imposter was, she expected trouble.

"Good evening Selina"

The man said in a voice that was almost languid. Nobody but Batman knew her real name and the voice was definitely his, but she had never heard him sound like this. It lacked the edge it had always had, the heavy intensity. He must be drugged, Selina thought to herself, well this could be fun. She put away her weapons and stepped up behind him.

"Maybe if you throw in a penny you could make a wish. I know what I'd wish for"

Selina said in a playfully seductive tone as she traced the lines of his arm with her finger.

"I can't believe they're both dead"

Batman said, there was almost laughter in his tone.

"My greatest foes, and two of the most dangerous men who have ever lived, and the fell through a patch of rotten rooftop on an abandon building"

Selena stared down into the gloom in the hole, but it was too dark for her to see the factory floor far below. Clearly the night vision goggles built into her mask were not as good as Batman's.

"Who's dea-" She started to ask before Batman cut her off.

"Hush and the Joker." "My most deadly enemies have succumb to a freak accident, and every other member of my rough gallery is safely locked up in Arkham. I have never felt so-"

Just then they heard gun shots a few blocks away and Batman was off and running before Cat woman realized what was happening. She saw him leap gracefully off the edge of the building and disappear for a moment before he swung back into view on the end of a grappling line. Cat woman couldn't keep up, but she caught up to him in the middle of a fight. It looked like the shots had been exchanged between a couple of rival gangs, and batman had already picked off one of the warring groups. All the remained were two frightened gangsters from the other group firing their guns manically into the shadows and shaking visibly.

Cat woman synched a line onto the edge of a fire escape and swung down between the two men. Using the momentum of her swing she kicked the legs out from under one of them as she slammed her elbow into the back of the other one's head. The one who's legs she had kicked out from under him landed flat on his back and before the fellow she had elbowed in the back of the head could fall over she flipped his unconscious body over her hip with a judo throw and planted him right on top of the man already on the ground. He groaned as the impact forced all the air out of his lungs and she casually kicked him In the head knocking him unconscious as well. Cat woman was just looking over her handy work when Batman swept in and started hog tying the two unconscious men. Cat woman looked up and realized he had already finished tying up the three unconscious thugs from the rival gang.

"You work quick!" She said in astonishment.

"I like they way you stacked them so neatly" Batman said with what looked like the hint of a smile on his lips as he pulled a homing device from his belt and dropped it on the nearest body.

"Gordon will send some men to pick them up, their squad cars are equipped to follow this signal." "Come with me" He wrapped his muscular arm around her and instantly they were swinging away on grappling line. When they landed on a rooftop a few blocks away he set her down in front of him and stood close as he looked down into her eyes.

"Selina, I've always been completely focused on my work. Always know that if I lost focus for even a moment, innocent people could die, but now that things are-"

"I'm way ahead of you" Selina said, as she pressed her body against his and kissed him


End file.
